


Play Me Like Your Violin

by pony_express



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Crack, Crack Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen can really work a bow. Playing the violin and Misha. . .</p><p>Disclaimer: Characters borrowed without consent for personal, non-profit use. No copyright infringement intended</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Me Like Your Violin

**Author's Note:**

> First published at my LiveJournal on Sep. 17th, 2012, under a different title.
> 
> Sorry, not sorry!

The sweet sounds of music flows through the flat, as soon as he opens the door and Misha knows Jensen's home. He stands by the open door for a while just listening. It's not very often Misha hears Jensen play. He doesn't know why - gave up asking. He sighs letting his mind drift away; being calmed by the music.

Jensen stops playing like he's heard a noise and is checking. Misha stands at attention, he hadn't realised he'd been leaning until then. He quickly stood back in the threshold of the flat door to make the scene as if he'd just come in, in case Jensen came out of his room. Misha makes a point to slam the front door and call out for Jensen, as per his usual coming home routine.

"Mish?" Jensen calls from his room.

"Hey" Misha calls again. Jensen appears in the hall, without his violin Misha notes sadly. Jensen begins with the idle small talk - how Misha and his day were, the Weather, and would he like a cup of tea.

"Jensen" Misha starts with far too much concern.

"Mish?" Jensen turns back to him looking a little confused.

"You, erm. . ."

"Misha?" Jensen moved forward a little more, the look in his eyes a mixture of fear and worry.

"You never really. . . " he sighs, ". . . I hardly ever hear you play your violin"

"Oh Mish" Jensen turns back and busies himself with making that cup tea Misha doesn't remember agreeing too.

"But I don't though" Misha presses.

"I'm not ready yet. . . I'm not. . ." Jensen lets out a sigh and bites his lip, ". . .good enough."

"But you're brilliant. I heard -" Misha was right behind Jensen, was about to hug him from behind when Jensen suddenly turned.

"You heard that?" Jensen looks horrified. Misha hadn't realised Jensen felt that protective of his music.

"I could hear you in the hall" Misha reasons, "You were playing. . ." he bites his lip, ". . . So loud." He pulls a face at his poor choice of words, but fuck it, he's committed.

"You can't play the violin loudly," Jensen mutters as he pushes past him.

"Jensen. . . Jen?" Misha tries, but Jensen just continues to his room. Misha makes a grab for his hand. Jensen stills under the gentle pressure.

"Face me?" Misha's request almost as gentle as his grasp on Jensen's wrist. "Please." Jensen does, although he doesn't make eye contact. Misha feels for him. If it means this much to Jensen then he wishes he'd never heard it no matter how awesome it sounded. He can't find a way to express it in words so instead he just lifts Jensen's chin slightly and reaches up to kiss him. Jensen kisses back, softly and slowly. When Misha pulls back, Jensen much as he did before. It makes Misha chance his mind, deciding against asking the billion and one questions going through his mind. He releases Jensen wrist with a sigh and watches as Jensen turns and goes to his room in silence.

Neither of them say another word, because Misha doesn't know what's wrong, and thinks if guessing he'll get it wrong and no doubt upset Jensen further, and hey, how do you even approach a situation like that? He walks around the flat, thinking it over. He knows what he wants to say, but isn't sure how.

In the kitchen he passes his favourite mug on the side. Teabag still aimlessly floating around in the now freezing water. It's like it's silently mocking him for not understand. Not knowing where to go from here. Misha sighs, turning his back on the cup like it's the guilty party in all this when he remembers, Jensen was mild making it when all this started.

"This" - like what even does he call it. It's not an argument. Or is it? Can you get one sided, silent arguments? Well, no, and even if you could this wasn't one of them. It was Jensen getting all uptight about his violin. It wasn't his fault he heard something Jensen apparently didn't want him to hear. Although the reason for that, to him, were still unclear and he was almost sure he'd never know, or if Jensen did tell him, he'd never truly understand.

He sighed again, heavily. Grabbing his cup, he empties the contents and sets about making a fresh. Teabag in the sink; he'd have to remember to remove that before Jensen saw, otherwise he'd actually have a valid reason to be pissed at Misha. And Misha just couldn't handle that right now. It's bad enough that "this" this Misha's fault, when actually it isn't.

Apparently his subconscious thought so too, because the teabag had moved itself from the sink without him actually committing to it.

*

"Hey" Misha pokes his head around the door of Jensen's room after knocking twice. "Brought you some tea. . . In case you were thirsty." Misha knows it's kind of lame, but he has to try. This silent treatment made him feel 10 times worst than any argument would have.

Jensen smiles up at him from the bed,, and nods for Misha to come and sit next to him. He waits for Misha to come in, he figures Misha had to put down a cup to open the door. Misha appears in the door frame with two mugs, he awkwardly tries to close the door with his foot. Jensen shuffles over so that Misha can sit next to him on the bed, as Misha places the mug on the bedside drawer.

"Here you go" Misha whispers, but mostly to the side.

"Thanks" Jensen mumbles.

"You. . . erm. . ."

"You come to talk about the elephant in the room?" Jensen questions, some irritation evident.

"Only if you want too" Misha tires weakly.

"No"

"Okay. . ." Misha bites his lip, unsure of where to go from here.

*

Misha wakes at 2am to the sound of a violin piece that's oddly familiar but he can't place it in his early morning haze. It's such a joyful wat ti wake up, he thinks. He then realises it's Jensen playing. He creeps out of bed and gets as close to Jensen's room as he dare, trying his best to avoid the creaking floorboards. He really doesn't want Jensen knowing he can hear this - doesn't want a repeat of yesterday. He leans against the wall outside Jensen's room. Listening. He feels so wrong creeping on his friend like this but hearing him play like this. . . . This is something else. Misha thinks it may be worth the silent treatment he'll get tomorrow if Jensen found out. Because honestly, he could listen to this and only this his whole life. Jensen stops playing suddenly and Misha's heartbeat speeds up. The last few seconds replaying in his mind; did he sigh too loud? Breathe too heavy? Whisper Jensen's name or something? He heard Jensen's footsteps and makes a beeline for the bedroom as quickly and as quietly as he could. He flushes the toilet - he has no idea why at the time but is grateful after; it helps with his story. Before opening the bathroom door be ruffles his hair some. The whole scene has to look believable.

"Hey" Misha tries to sound as sleepy as he should when he opens the door and sees Jensen smiling at him.

"Hey" Jensen sounds sleepier than Misha and his smile is just as weak, "Erm. . . Sorry if I -" Misha titles his head "If I woke you with the violin. . ." he finishes.

Misha shakes his head; "No, I. . . I didn't hear a thing" he says, hoping he sounds convincing because he has an underlying urge to hug Jensen and tell him how awesome he is. How he should be forever attached to the violin, and playing because nothing would make Misha happier, but he looks up into Jensen's eyes. They're bloodshot - Misha never noticed before. If Jensen 's up at two every morning practicing no wonder his eyes are causing Misha heartbreak. Jensen doesn't need to keep awake alll night, every night - if he told Misha he wanted to practice Misha would leave the flat to give him all the time he nees.

"I. . . I sometimes play at night because. . ." Musha refocuses his attention. If he had to stare into those deep sleep deprived eyes any longer it'd break his heart with guilt. ". . .It helps me think," Jensen finishes.

"Erm, it's cool, Jensen, really"

"Really?" Misha tries to hide his shock look. He bites his lip and nods. "Because," Jensen continues, "if you're just telling me what you think I wanna hear, I'd rather you just -"

"Jensen. We can't do this now. It's late. Really late and we're really tried, so, just leave it. We'll talk tomorrow."

Jensen nods and yawns for emphasises. As Misha passes him, him squeezes Jensen's arm - he wasn't sure why but it felt needed and Jensen didn't pick him up in it, so he went back to his room to think about what he could say to Jensen the next morning. Well he know - just how to bring it up. The Elephant in room as Jensen said.

He lays in bed just staring at the ceiling willing his mind to travel back to the moments before - the sounds he heard, the way the music felt as it flowed through him. He'd never felt like that with any other piece of music before - the sound of Jensen on the violin. But all his mind recalls is Jensen's eyes. So raw. The bags. The way they were blood red. No longer their usual glowing green. A shade and a half, no not even that - there was nothing about them that said they were Jensen's, well, other than the fact they were actually Jensen's eyes. Misha closed his eyes in a vain attempt to vanish if from his mind. That settled it, tomorrow he was pushing that elephant out of the room.

*

He wakes the next morning to an empty flat. Guess the elephant can stay a while. He doesn't question Jensen about his whereabouts when Jensen gets in after about 5 hours. He's now the one making the small talk;

"You had a good day?" Jensen just nods. "Elephant in the room" Jensen nods again before heading off to his room. Misha holds back every urge to grab him and hold him.

*

"Misha" Jensen calls out 2 hours later, far too softly, and Misha looks up from the sofa, he replies withoiot looking at Jensen.

"You alright?" When Jensen doesn't reply, Misha walks to his room. The door's ajar, and Misha calls out. before poking his head around the door. He sees Jensen sat on the bed looking down. He spots the violin and his heart skips a beat.

"Jensen?" he questions in a soft tone. Jensen doesn't make a move to acknowledge him. Misha gulps feeling like a naughty school child he says;

"You wanted to see me, Jensen."

Jensen added to the whole naughty school child feel by replying without looking up;

"Ah, Misha, yes. Come in. Come in."

As Misha entered he saw Jensen was looking down at sheet music - he was over impressed with that but felt he shouldn't be. Of course Jensen could read sheet music, he was a brilliant violinist, and yeah, reading sheet music was part in parcel of that. He guessed he was more overwhelmed with the fact Jensen had let him in; allowed him to see this, like a behind the scences or something. It was so much that Misha couldn't put it into words. Then he felt upset with the realisation that yes it was lovely that Jensen wanted to share this private moment with him but it wasn't and never will be as beautiful as hearing Jensen turn those jumble of swiggles into the finest, sweetest sounds. Misha gulps again, catching Jensen's attention and he looks up questioningly.

"Where?" Misha half smiles.

"Oh," Jensen says, like he hadn't realised his violin was out. He leans over and pushes it out the way slightly, and Misha squeezes on the bed next to him.

"What is it?" Misha asks, far too much hope in his voice.

"Oh," Jensen says, like he keeps forgetting Misha's there, "Just. . . Need you to check this in a minute."

Misha starts doing flips inside, was he about to hear Jensen's violin talents. Then panic sets in, what if Misha's jumped the gun and Misha has too read the sheet music.

"But Jen. . . I can't -"

"Oh, if you're busy it can wait", Jensen sounds so disappointed that even if he had been busy he'd abandon all his plans.

"No, I meant. . . If you'd let me finish. . . I was going to say that I don't. . . do sheet music/"

"I don't need you to check that." Misha may have or may not have verbally keyboard smashes right there. If Jensen hears, he says nothing. He flashes Misha a grin all the same.

"So I get too listen?" Misha couldn't contain his excitement. He wants to ask why now. Part of him wanting to know what he'd done or said to turn Jensen, but a lot more of him told him to shut up and just let Jensen carry on. Let him have this, because fuck, he might actually get to hear the violin.

"Yes" smiles Jensen standing. Misha's eyes follow him to where his laptop is on the desk. And Misha flips.

"No, but, I want to hear -"

"Misha!" Misha feels guilty for being so demanding and a little embarrassed for acting like a spoilt child.

"Sorry, I just want. . ." he sighs heavily, "I just wanna hear you play"

"And you will, just after you hear the professionals -"

"But -"

"Mish!" Misha looks down at his feet, mumbling his apologises mostly to the floor. "Mish. . .?" Misha looks up, "Actually there is something you can do for me, which means you get to hear me play. . ." Misha beems ". . . and twice"

Misha can't contain his excitement and once again finds himself so lost for words he verbally keyboard smashes.

"I. . .erm, I. . . Just thank you and yes, okay. Yes. Please" Jensen's grin is almost as big as Misha's.

"You're welcome and thank you. This, erm, will really help me a lot. You just have to give your honest opinion of both pieces okay?"

Misha nods back so much do he feels like his head will fall off.

"Can you pass me baby?" Misha cocks his head to emphasis his confusion, "Sorry, my violin, please"

Misha leans over and grabs the violin at the neck. He turns it over a couple of times in his hand, admiring the simple beauty. He feels something, for Jensen to allow him to hold his instrument, then realises with a blush that Jensen has actually never not allowed him to hold 'baby'. He's protective of his music but Misha's never noticed him be protective of the instrument. Well, he guesses, he calls it baby, that's got to count for something.

"She's beautiful, huh?" Jensen was smiling. Misha blushes;

"Erm. . . Yeah." He smiles as he passes 'baby' to Jensen. He watches intently as Jensen tilts his head heavily to the right to allow 'baby' access to his neck. All sorts of thoughts pass through his mind. Mostly about Jensen's neck. He blinks them away as Jensen reaches past him to get the bow. How could Misha forget about the bow? Jensen just grins before turning his back and making a grand arm gesture. As soon as the bow touches the strings Misha feels himself melting away.

Misha stares at Jensen's face. His eyes keep closing of their own accord, and Misha just smiles; Jensen's drinking in as much of the music as he is. Occasionally Jensen's tongue comes out and his eyebrows flurry reminding Misha that he had to concentrate as this was a new piece for him.

Jensen flows as he plays. He doesn't walk, nor pace, nor wiggle. He actually flows, like he is dancing the waltz, or something.

*

"So. . ." Jensen's still smiling. Misha closes his open mouth, and opens it again to speak.

"Erm. . ." he bites his lip, "They actually both sound the same to me"

"Aw, no. Misha really?" Jensen sounds disappointed,

"Well, I couldn't really tell. I guess to an expert ear they'd be worlds apart but I just. . . Sorta. . ."

"Fanboyed?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Sorry I disappointed you, Jen"

"Aw, no, you didn't." Jensen sits next to Misha at the end of the bed. "I guess you're still not used to this. . ." he gestures to the violin and bow in his hand, "I'll just have to get you in here more often until you are that expert ear"

"Thank you" Misha smiles.

"No, thank you"

"But I wasn't much help -"

"No, but I could tell the difference. Playing them helped."

"Jen, look, if you wanna just play in the flat then go for it, don't worry about waking me or whatever. Juts play. Unless you actually are making. . . whatever it is you do, and you want me to leave because you're embarrassed or. . . Just ask. I can leave. I can give you and baby space."

"Mish., I. . . You don't have too"

"But you have this thing about me being here and I -"

"I don't. I just. . . " Jensen bites his lip ". . . I just don't"

"Jensen, you don't have to be all -"

"I'm not!"

"But you don't even know what I was going to say"

"I don't have too I know I'm not whatever it is. . ."

"There you see."

"What?"

"I said I'd get rid of the," Misha strikes up the air quotes, "elephant in the room"

"No, you didn't"

"Not too you, no." Jensen giggles. And Misha just can't stop grinning. The elephant gone. A weight lifted. And not only was Jensen smiling but he got to see and eat Jensen play. And seeing Jensen play was something else. The way he glides and spins about himself.

"So, you promise to play the violin more around the flat"

"I never said that -"

"But you're got nothing to be. . ." Mishas eyes suddenly widen and he grins wickedly, "Jensen. Stand up."

"What?," Jensen questions but stands all the same. Misha drops to the floor in front of Jensen and it's Jensen's turn to verbally keyboard smash. "What. . .? What are you doing?"

Misha looks up at him, eyes dark and just grins; "Just play your violin"

"Mish," Jensen groans, but reaches for his violin. "But what are you going to do?"

"Make sure the elephant never comes back", Misha winks.

"But what?"

"Just keep playing, okay?," Misha stands and grabs Jensen's face, "Just keep playing no matter what. Promise me?"

"Misha, you're scaring me now!"

"Promise?"

"Alright" Jensen reaches for the bow, "I've. . . I've got it." He gulps as Misha drops to his knees again.

"You don't stop for anything"

"Why Mish?"

"Because," Misha starts as he begins to undo Jensen's belt, "I can't ever be denied that again. And this is how it makes me feel." He pulls Jensen's jeans and hears Jensen's mumbling protests.

"Shush just play" Misha soothes. The hot breathe on his pants causes Jensen's cock to twitch suddenly and he groans.

Jensen tries to play, but can hardly keep his hand steady. It makes for interesting sounds, from both Jensen and the violin. Misha pulls off Jensen when Jensen gives up playing in favour of fucking Misha's mouth. He drops the bow by Misha's side and fists his hair. Misha groans at the soft pressure of Jensen's hand. Jensen's hips thrust faster and then Misha remembers. He pulls off Jensen, causing groans from both of them. Jensen whines, and pouts;

"Mish!" he tries.

"You stopped," Misha replies simply. He stands up bringing the bow up with him. He slams it playfully into Jensen's chest. "Don't stop playing", he growls in mock anger.

He gets right into Jensen's personal space, causing the latter to whine at the friction between his leaking cock and Misha's obvious tenting in his already tight jeans.

"Ple- Pl- Pleaseeeee, Mish!"

"Play, okay? Don't stop for anything, alright?" he flashes Jensen a grin before disappointing below Jensen again. Misha waits until Jensen brings up the bow. A note is played and Misha begins.

Next time Jensen stops he's careful to drop the bow on the bed, hoping the sound would be muffled by the sheets. If Misha notices he doesn't say. Doesn't make a motion to force Jensen into playing again. And why would he? He's having the time of his life down there. Jensen smiles into a sigh and wonders what to do with his hands now. Fisting Misha's hair the way he wants too will surely cause him to stop. He decides to risk it, and is glad he does.

Of course Misha notices, Jensen's grab isn't what you'd call gentle, but he decided a while back that the noises Jensen was making were loads better.

When Jensen comes he moans Misha's name almost as musically as he plays, and Misha shallows in one smile of admiration. Misha stands and wraps his arms around Jensen's waist, pulling him closer. Jensen's thankfully; he's knees are almost as weak as his voice. Misha pulls him into a passionate kiss. Jensen's trying to breathe his thanks all the while.

"Mish" Jensen tries, after a moment of silence.

"Mmm," Misha absently replies as he nuzzles into Jensen's neck.

"Mish. . . You are. . . You're hard. You w-"

"Leave it, Jensen" Misha replies softly into his neck.

"But I can -"

"It's fine, Jen, honest" Misha pulls back slightly and gently guides Jensen to sit on the bed as he tells him; "I got rid of the elephant, nothing else matters"

Jensen groans, although it's unclear at what exactly. Misha just grins.

*

Misha keeps the grin for days after, although he still doesn't hear Jensen play around the flat. He figures Jensen plays elsewhere. He never mentions it though as he sees in Jensen's eyes, now back to being their usual sparkling green, that he's no longer losing sleep over it, and truthfully he is happy to settle with that. Jensen did promise to make his ears experts in violin sounds; he can remain comfortable in the knowledge he may yet still get to hear Jensen play. If not, he could always give him another blow job. It's a win-win situation as far as he's concerned; he gets what he wants either way.

He keeps his grins all the to the flat. But upon entering the flat, his heart skips a beat. Jensen's sat on the chair in the living area mindlessly plucking at the strings on the violin in his lap. Misha's grin goes from getting bigger at the sight of the violin to disappearing all together when his eyes reach Jensen's face.

"Hey" he calls out.

"Misha," Jensen replies without looking up. Concern washes over Misha.

"You alright, Jen?"

"'Course," replies Jensen.

"Oh, one word answers, huh?" Misha mostly mumbles it too himself, but Jensen makes a non-committal grunt, "and grunts. Awesome. What have I done wrong Jen? Jensen?"

"Mmm. What? Oh, nothing," Although Jensen appears to mindlessly plucking away, the violin has all his attention. Misha should be used to this. It's not the first time he's been ignored when Jensen has hold of 'baby'. He sighs, a slight smile creeps up on his face; he remembers how that ended.

"You played today?" he asks conversationally.

Jensen almost slams the violin down into his own lap; "What is your problem?"

"My pro- I don't. . . I was just. . . I was just making conversation."

"Of course you were," Jensen smiles. Misha isn't sure if that was dripping in sarcasm or not, so he smiles back.

"So. . . You, erm, want some tea?"

Jensen's busying himself with tuning the strings. It sounded, to Misha, as though they were already tuned but what would he know. He waits in silence for a moment before asking. That elephant is not welcome here.

"You want me to check anything?" Misha tries not to sound to hopeful.

"No, I. . . No"

"Look, if you want me to leave I -"

"Misha, I said no."

"Because I -"

"Misha! We've been through this."

"I remember we discussed that you have nothing to be shy about now. If you like I could refresh your memory" Misha winks.

"No, I. . . I'm fine, really," Jensen tries to assure him.

"I'm just saying, you can't play coy when your dick has been in my mouth" Misha dons a playful smile. Jensen whips out the bow and aims it at Misha - it's like an inch from his face. They hold a gaze for a moment as Jensen tells him, quite matter of fact like;

"I'm not playing coy!"

"You're not playing violin either," Misha counters.

"What IS your problem?"

"I just. . . I saw how happy you were when playing and I. . . I just want you to be happy like that all the time, y'know? Plus I love it when you play." Jensen lowers the bow.

"You. . ." he begins but doesn't finish. Misha steps closer, hopeful.

"I?" he prompts.

". . . Aren't doing anything. . . Right now, are you?"

"Why?"

"Answer the damn question!"

"No, I'm not. . . I've got nothing to do."

"Right then. . ." Jensen flashes him a wicked grin. Misha feels his heart beat speed up.

"You gonna give me a show?" Was that a question? Misha wasn't even sure.

"No, Mish!" Misha feels his heart sink, "I was just making conversation," Jensen smirks.

"No you weren't!" Jensen raises his eyebrows in silent questioning. "Jensen, please." The request was simple. Jensen half smiles and brings his bow up to his eye level.

"No, Misha, not after what happened-"

"You can me tie me-"

"MISHA!" Jensen almost drops the bow.

"Just my hand then?" Misha's relentless, Jensen will give him that. Maybe he hope to wear Jensen down. Jensen whips out a small cloth and begins wiping the bow. Apparently it's dirty, Misha thought. Violins are quite high maintenance, obviously.

"Mish, I -"

"I'll sit on them then" Misha replies quickly, before Jensen has the chance to say anything, "and. . . then you can j#ust play and -"

"Mish. . ." Misha looks up hopeful; he has no idea why. He's almost sure he's going to be let down again. But Jensen wavers; the sentence remains unfinished.

"Okay, you don't have too," Misha's quick to add, "I just wanted to-"

"Misha! . . . Give me 5 minutes"

*

20 minutes later, because Jensen's rubbish at time keeping, Misha finds himself sat on a chair in the kitchen, hands tied behind his back, Jensen stoop across from him looking so insecure it should be illegal. He's making it very difficult for Misha to just stay sitting; he just wants to hug him and tell him it's alright.

"Jen. . .?"

Jensen looks up after a brief pause, "You sure they aren't too tight?" he gestures to Misha's hands. Misha half smiles back, mostly lost for words by the fact Jensen went through with it and actually tied him up. He felt a little. . . Awkward maybe?

"Jensen! Just. . . just get on with it, will you?"

Jensen smirks. Actually smirks, which may or may not have caused Misha to curse under his breath. Jensen maintains eye contract as his fingers work on undoing his belt and trousers.

"Jen. . ." Misha is left speechless. He opens his mouth to speak, but fears verbally keyboard smashing so closes it again quickly. Jensen just licks his lips. Misha gulps; he's eyes flick between Jensen's fingers and his eyes. Jensen never once breaks to eye contact. "Jensen, you're. . ." Misha gulps, struggling to find the right words, "supposed to be playing. . . the violin", he adds quickly before Jensen has time to reply with a witty remark. "What are you- What is this?"

Misha tries to stand, but Jensen's cleverly tied his feet to the chair as well as together. Asshole. Jensen just smirks.

"Jensen. . . Jensen. . . Just. . . Pick up the violin bow" Jensen does without turning. His cock just hanging out in Misha's eye line. "Please!" Misha whines, although it's not clear what he's pleading for.

"This?" Jensen asks innocently while toying with it; turning it over in his hands, like it's the first time he's even seen one. Misha visibly gulps, adds a non committal grunt before nodding so much it feels like his head will fall off.

"Just. . ." his voice suddenly becomes very tight, "Push it back and forth."

Jensen takes the bow in his left hand. Misha raises an eyebrow, Jensen plays with his right. He's sure of it. He doesn't question it - doesn't know how. Doesn't have time before Jensen's trying to shove it up his arse and Misha just doesn't even know where to begin or how.

"No - I meant - Jensen. Shit! Jen! You could have just. . ."

Jensen half smiles, "You side push it back and -"

"I meant across the violin! You're supposed to be performing -"

"But I AM!" Jensen protests.

"Jensen!"

"Don't you want this, Mish?"

Misha doesn't know what to say, "No," he's mouth betrays him a little, "Not really. Not if you're hurting yourself." Wow. Concern. Great time for that Misha. Why did he even say that? He watches as Jensen thinks for a moment.

"I'm not. I know what I'm doing"

"But Jensen-" Why is he still protesting?

"After last time, you got me thinking," Misha looks down with mock guilt. "I can play all sorts with a violin bow, right?"

"Erm, right?" Misha sounds very non committal, "But, erm -"

"I promise it's not hurting and I'm fine, really."

"I think you're denying -" Misha control your mouth.

"Fine! You control it." Jensen seems pretty determined to do this, so Misha should just let him. Misha wonders absently if it was the lack of control but now Jensen was throwing that over to him, he was lost as to a reason why he wanted Jensen to stop. Maybe he was slightly pissed that he hadn't thought of this. Although, maybe this was taking it a bit too far. He may be scared for life from this. There are places violin bows shouldn't go. And could he really watch, and enjoy Jensen playing in future knowing where that bow had been?

He looks down overdramatically; making the point that he couldn't physically, because it was the genius' idea to tie him up. Wait, no! That would be Misha's idea, but he didn't think he'd take it seriously.

"Okay, I'll control it. . . I meant. . . You do it vocally." Jensen smiles.

"I'd rather you just -"

"MISHA!"

"But you need -"

"You need to just shut up!" Boy, what had gotten in to Jensen. Misha wasn't sure if he liked this vain attempt at doming.

"I'm just worried I won't be able to look at. . .listen to you. . .play again after. . .this"

Jensen smiles, almost laughs. "This is my spare bow," he winks.

"Well then. . . Slowly."

*

"You're trying to imagine they're my fingers fucking you." Jensen strains; can't talk. "My cock, then" Misha tries. He's enjoying this way too much. If Jensen wanted it easy he should have used that tie to gag him rather than pointlessly strap his feet up. "Because that bow, is just. . . nothing compared!"

Jensen begins to stroke his cock until he now, all the way hard. He's been moaning and groaning like the two dollar whore he is. He pumps his cock with his free hand trying to match his other hand thrusting the bow. He winces, but Misha's distracted. There are so many beautiful sounds coming from Jensen's chapped lips - he'd have to remember to work on that later, and the view was something else. And Misha was over impressed at how Jensen was still being submissive even though Misha's the one who is tied up. Played on his kinks for sure!

*

Jensen drops the bow, giving his full attention to pumping his already leaking cock through the rest of his orgasm. Jensen shuffles slowly forward mumbling Misha's name as he strokes himself a little slower now; walking taking up all of his speant energy. He reaches Misha coming into his own hand. He throws his head back as he comes, Misha's name on his lips. He shakes a little as he sits on Misha's lap - which causes the latter to moan at the soft pressure of Jensen's thighs on his obvious tenting. Jensen rests his head heavily on Misha's shoulder and Misha wishes, not for the first time time that night that his hands were untied. Jensen's breathing begins to slow into a more relaxed pace and Misha mumbles his thanks and wows - it's more a soft verbal keyboard smash which earns him a soft moan and little nod from Jensen. They stay like that for a while, their heartbeats final calming.

"Jensen. . ." Misha isn't sure if Jensen's moan is one of content or questioning. He continues as though it's one of question, "Jensen, can you. . . erm? Jensen?"


End file.
